Zorly's Story
by zorlyjenova
Summary: This is a story of a woman who has seen the whole story. Her stroy was never told though. She saw the love her life slowly go. She saw them make sure her best friend wouldn't live. She saw the chosen day. She saw the one she loved kill her father. She saw her guardian be turned into a monster. She saw all her friends be taken away from her. She saw the whole story. This is her stor
1. My name is Zorly Jenova Shinra

Hello. My name is Zorly Jenova Shinra. The name Zorly given to me by a Shinra scientist named Professor Gast. Jenova because I have Jenona cells inside me. My last name Shinra because the President of Shin-Ra ElectricPower Compeny adopted me because Gast thought it was best for me to be some where safe. The President already had a child named Rufus so he's fucus was not really on me and i did as i choosed. Shinra also did many experiments on me. One they is was I cane choose when I want to age. They wanted me to stop for awhile they said. Turns out awhile is about 14 years. Shinra did many experiments. Many I'll never forget. My story begins the day they tell me to stop aging and they tell me about the newest experiment that will be apart of me forever.


	2. The Start Of the Story

So this is where the story begins. I am 13 years old. My adopted father the Shinra President said I was "to much to handle". I had a rebal side in those day. I didn't like what my adopted father was doing to the planet so I made it clear he knew. So he thought that sending me away would make the problem much better. So he sent me to Shinra Manor located in Nibelheim. They told me that I was going to get an experiment done on me. They said I could live forever if I pleased, that I could controll when I wanted to age. They told me I had to stop aging till the child named Septhiroth was the same age as me so we could grow up together and train each other. Lucrecia Crescent was going to bare the child Septhiroth. They gave me the turk call Vincent Valentine to be my guardian. This was the start of the story.


	3. Meeting Vincent Valentine

So they take me into the sitting room of Shinra Manor. I see a man who wearing a turk suits. I took the guess he was Vincent Valentine. I saw the scientist Hojo and Lucrecia but Lucrecia was running out of the room at the moment. "Hello, my name is ZorlyJenova Shinra. Nice to meet you!" i could tell something was hurting Vincent and something weird was happening. Vincent didn't know but when he was sleeping Hojo put some weird thing inside of him and me so we can tell what were both thinking and i could tell that Vincent didn't like the idea of Septhiroth being inside of Lucrecia. I asked Hojo why i was here in the first place. "You my dear Zorly will stay here for 13 years. Remember the aging experiment we did on you. So you will stay 13 for as long as i say. Is that clear?" I just shook my head. What else could I say other then 'who died and made you boss'. I hated the thought of being stuck here for 13 years and most of all I hated this place. Im the reason they bulit this place. To keep me in and far about from Midgar where Shinra was located. "Hello, Im Vincent Valentine from the turks. I am your guardian now." introduced Vinvent. I could tell he could what i was thinking. I could also tell that we would know each other for awhile. "Nice to meet you! I'm glad i get to finally meet you! Guess where kinda stuck together and there is nothing wrong with that but lets be friends!" I knew it would bring a smile to his face. "Yes Miss Shinra we should" he said with just a little more hope things will work out. "No please call me Zorly. I hate the fact i'm the daughter of that horrid company." I said as Hojo rolled his eyes. "Zorly you know you have no choice to be here and you know your father has done a lot for you. But i see you two will do fine together so lets talk about what you will be doing" Hojo thought changing the subject was better at the moment. "Doing? Why in the hell would i be doing anything Hojo." I thought alittle tude in there would be nice for Hojo. "Zorly dont start. Yes you will be training to become a part SOLDIER untill you ready to be a 1st class SOLDIER member." as he said that I felt the everything just suck more. "Really? Is that the whole reason im here! This isnt fair. you maybe call him my 'father' but i call him an insane man with to much power!" I yelled to Hojo. "Zorly please claim down and please come with me" Vincent was so claim when he said that but i could feel it. I could feel being angry at Hojo for something. I just couldn't tell what. He hated Hojo as well as me. Vincent took me out of the room away from Hojo before i used my powers against him.


	4. 13 Years of Waiting

It was was the day. The day Sephiroth was born. I could hear Lucrecia's screams. Even worst...i could feel the pain Vincent was having for her. After Sephiroth was born they wouldn't let Lucrecia hold or even see her son. She was in pain of course. She left and then no body has seen her since, not even Vincent and i saw it was killing him day by day. My 13 years of waiting started there. I didn't do much i would train to become something i had no choice in. I offten saw Sephiroth at Shinra headquarters and when i did they made sure i went the other way. Why didn't they want me near him? Vincent and I spent my 13 years at Shinra Manor training. One day i found out i had a taste in music. I remember some days very clear. One day Vincent and I were training like normal and he was acting weird. "Do you believe we all have reasons to live?" he finally asked me. "hmm? I never thought it out but i guess you have say that. Why ask?" i replied. "Just thinking" He said back. "About Lucrecia?" I hated to say her name knowing it would kill him. He just shook his head. "Im sorry Vincent! I shouldn't have said her name." I said feeling horrible and he could tell i felt like that. "Zorly, It's not your fault. You know how I feel so no point in explaining. Look I have an idea lets stop triaining ok? Lets go to the beach!" He started walking and i ran up to join him. I don't know why but i remember it so clear. I had many dreams too. A lot of them were of Sephiroth and i didn't know why. More years pasted and now i was 13 for 12 years. I had one more year of this hell. I remember this day very clear too. Hojo Had showed up for my check up to see how everything was going and Vincent wasn't being himself. I remember him asking if anyone has seen or heard from Lucrecia. Hojo told him not to worry about it then shot him and turned him into a monster then Hojo said he would be back for me tomorrow and that Vincent would go in to a deep sleep untill i needed him again. After Hojo left Lucrecia came to my room and asked where Vincent was she needed to help him. I told her and asked if he would be ok and she said yes of course. Then i never saw her every again. The next day came and then Hojo came to get me and take me back to Shinra headquarters. I said goodbye and good night to Vincent and then closed his coffin knowing it would be awhile. I felt bad and he looked at me and said it was going to be ok and then he kissed my head and made me promise if i ever needed him to call his name. After that i left with tears down my face. I didn't want to leave him.


	5. Meeting Sephiroth

A year has pasted since ive seen Vincent. Its weird not to see him everyday. I think i kinda miss him. Hojo came into the training room where i have been spending half of my time. The other half working on my music career. I hated training by myself but i didn't have much of a choice. "Do you remember when Lucrecia gave birth to a boy who we named Sephiroth? Well you are to meet him right now. Then you two will begin training together and you both will become 1st class SOLDIER memembers." Once again the sound of Hojo's voice annoyed me and made a screaming baby sound better. "Oh yes before i forget. You may now start to age again. No more of being 13." He added more of course. This news tho kinda made me happy. I didn't like being 13 forever. As sooner I could age again, the sooner i could start my music career. Hojo and i headed up to my fathers office. Being the daughter of the Shinra president was hard. A lot of people thought a lot of me, good and bad. People who loved Shinra wanted me to be something i hated. People who hated Shinra hated me. They all thought i was like my father. I would never be a monster like him. A man who is taking energy from the planet to me was a monster just that monster was my father. A lot of people hated my father and i didn't disagree with them. I hated him too. Maybe more then them. When we got to my fathers office. There he was...Sephiroth...he was only 13 but yet so handsome. First time looking at him I felt the world stop and I felt something there. Ive never had this feeling inside before. It was a good feeling. He was so pure and perfect. "Hello, i'm Zorly Shinra!" I didn't add my middle name. For some reason Hojo said never let Sephiroth know or find out my middle name. Sephiroth knew who Jenova was but why couldn't he know that was was my middle name? "Zorly my dear, this is Sephiroth. Im sure you have heard of him yes?" My fathers voice was almost as annoying as Hojo's. "Yes father. Hojo already told me everything you planed. Anything else you want to do to make my life worst? Like take away music from me? Or will it be something more easier. Like another person?" I always snapped at him. I hated this man and his idea's and his "plans" for me. "Ive never seen someone so beautiful before" Even Sephiroth voice was perfect. "Thank you Sephiroth..." I thanked him so nervously and blushing. "Well I guess I better get back to training. Care to join?" i asked him. "Miss Shinra, it would be a honor." Sephiroth was so perfect even with words. "Please. Just call me Zorly. My last name isnt the best to me. Nor does it fit me." I told him making it clear my father heard the last name part. "Zorly, you and Sephiroth are going to take the next fews off to get to know each other." My father just had to speak. "Let me guess a turk will be join? You know some day Im going to be on my own and i won't need turks or anyone to help me. Maybe Vincent because i liked Vincent. He wasn't like the rest of them." Snapping once again to my father. "No Zorly not this time. Im slowly cutting down the turks for you. Someone has to look after you brother now. He may only be 5 years younger but he will be getting the company when i past. Sephiroth please make sure Zorly is well behaved and keep an eye on her." my father stated "Looks like it's going to be monster after monster with this company. I fear for the future." I said and before he could say anything back i got on the helicopter with Sephiroth off to who knows where.


	6. First Week and Changed Already

Of course I made it seem like the end of the world that i had to come here and not train but honestly i was kinda excited. I spent the past 13 years training, 12 with Vincent. Oh dear Vincent how I miss you being around. You know how 13 year old girls are always sercertly having a crush on someone who is much older and who they will never have a change with. Anyway speaking of crushes i was kinda happy. I mean i wasn't gonna lie Sephiroth was more then good looking. As we get to this new mansion that Shinra built just for us two with didn't make sense. I guess it's for vay kays and stuff im not 100% sure. They wouldnt send us to Shinra Manor because they knew id wake Vincent up and run away from their little sercert plan that they had going on. But as we get the mansion i see the old butler i had as the manor. "Zorly! My it has been awhile please tell me the past year you have been eating right and being golden?" That voice reminding of the past and how things were. "Vorn...its been to long...tell me how did you get here? I thought there were things at the manor to be done?" Of course he knew i meant making sure Vincent was still there and still alive and still sleeping. "Im sorry Zorly thet moved me here beacause i know you best other then well you know. I'm sure there are going to be night ill go check on you and you won't be there because your at the manor taking care of what needs done. I'm not going to stop you my dear." When he said my dear it made him sound old. He started his job at 23 and it has been 13 years but he's not that old yet. *hmmp* Is all I could get out...i missed Vincent...He was only person who understood me..."Oh! Must be Sephiroth! Pleased to meet you! Your going to love working with Zorly! Now my dears let me take your stuff to your rooms and give you tour of this place here! It's Shinra land so it goes on for miles!" and before Sephiroth or i could say a word we were off. This is the begining of our weeks together. One week had gone by and Sephiroth and I never left each others sides. It amazed me how much we connected it was like Vincent all over again. We rode horses, hade camp outs, ate everything we could find, made new foods good and bad, went swiming, sunk out. We really did have a connection but there was still something I couldn't figure out. I had to go to the Shinra manor and see what i could find. Hojo had to have something or if there wasnt anything id find Hojo or someone who knew the answer i was looking for. So night fall hit and i made sure Vorn made Sephiroth stay. If there was something im sure he would have told so i guess he didn't know either. As I walked down to the libary i pasted it. They sercert area were Vincent had been sleeping. I was so close to him but he didn't know it...but I didn't have time to worry about that now. I needed to hurry before it noticed i was gone. So i looked and I found it...Sephiroth had Jenova cells put inside of him...thats not the only peice of information i found out...My mother was tuely Jenova. I was inside of her...I selpt for over a billion years inside of her till they found her...but they covered it up to make it seem like Sephiroth was that child inside of her. Why? None of it makes sense...so i slowly walk back to and i past the door again...still in shock fall on the ground and pass out. As im slowly opeing my eyes and wake up there was Vincent..."VINCENT! Why didn't you tell me!? Why cover it up!? WHY!?" "Zorly...sit and relax you can pass out again...sit and i'll explain."


	7. The Secert Name

So here i am. In Shinra Manor when im not spost to here finding out Shinra's dirty little sercerts. Vincent was force to awaken for alittle bit to expalin all this to me in a simple way. "Zorly you are the child of Jenova. I know you heard how when they found her she had a child inside of her and that child lives on. Well your that child but as you grow your father and Hojo and Gast found out that they could cover you up so people did not know who and what you are.." and of course i had to but in "You think im a what?!" He had a smile. "Zorly..I dont think your a what. You know id never judge you now back to my story. They also thought letting you have someone there with Jenova cells in them when their born they would have the same as you. So when you and Sephiroth get older you will have a child and that child will be the next Jenova. That is why you had all the training to be like him so now you two will together for a very long time so this will happen." I hope he was done...I didn't wanna hear anymore.. "So Sephiroth is my brother? If he has Jenova cells? Wouldn't that make him..." Not only i didnt wanna anymore i was lost. "No. He's the perfect mate for you see how this is all spost to work?" Still in shock I slowly understood "That explains why the past few days we have been gettign aloung great and havnt left each other sides.." When i said that..once again the feeling Vincent's emtions kicked in...he felt hurt and like hes hope was gone for something...but what? "Vincent can't we stop this? It's gonna be inpossible to stay away from him." He knew something more... "There is one way...let it all play out and the day everything is going to happen theres one thing your spost to tell him by then if he says your whole full name you will turn into Jenova and the world will be gone but if you never let him know it nothing will work out as planed. Don't worry he will find out the truth too..." When he said that it seemed weird too and what did he mean my full name? "I shouldn't tell you but I can read your thoughts and your thinking my full name? Zorly...your full name is Zorly Jenova Anax..." When he said that...i felt the world stop...I no longer felt like Zorly Jenova Shinra. Sephiroth could never know my whole name not even the Jenova part...now i know why they told me to only tell him its Zorly Shinra...I had to lie to him now for a while...


	8. The Second Week Better then the First

It was the second week of our vay kay and one week after i saw Vincent. I left him so he could go back to sleeping. What he was chosen to do. Everyone who had anyone who had anything to do with Shinra was chosen to do something. Some didn't know and some did. Some enjoyed it and some hated it. I didn't know but now I did. I was ok with the being with Sephiroth thing but the Jenova thing is what made it horrible. Sephiroth and I were by the pool and just finshed eating our dinner that Vorn made for us. Vorn told us to take a walk to the beach and enjoy the nice air and the sunset because there was only one week left. Vorn gave Sephiroth a smile and went inside giggling. What was he thinking? Sephiroth even seemed weird tonight. Like he was scared or something. What was going on anymore? "Vorn was right the air feels nice tonight and the sunset is very beautiful. Zorly, Do you know what else is beautiful?" Sephiroth was speaking so stange and he was always sweet so i took the guess he was going say me but i didn't say anything. Just looked at him. "You Zorly. I don't think you know how beautiful you truly are. Zorly i need to talk to you." *ding* *ding* knew he would say me! But the need to talk thing was new. I wonder whats going on his mind. What if he knew? I just stood there and hoped he wasn't gonna say what i was thinking. "I'm sure you noticed i have been acting alittle weird tonight. Well last night i talk to Vorn and i noticed something." I'm a little confused right now but before i could say or think anything he took my hand and his hands were sweating insanly. "Zorly, when I first saw you i felt something. Ive only spent a week with you but this week has been the best time of my life. Im happy i met you Zorly and I have to tell this. I have feelings for you." Wow...it was a lot to take in but thats when it hit me... "Sephiroth, this just hit me but i feel the same way...all my life ive hated everything because everything i ever knew was Shinra...i met one person who showed me what its like to live but i saw the love of his life go away and i saw and felt his pain for years. Now i know why he was in pain...I now know how it feels to love." I now understood Vincent alittle bit more. "Zorly, can we be together?" before i could answer he kissed and at the moment i knew Sephiroth is all i wanted and need in my life. He could tell my answer...


	9. being back

So our weeks are final over...sephiroth thinks its best to tell my father about him and i. I do wanna talk to him but not about this...about how he lied and how my life isnt what i wanted it to be...why did he do this? How am i going to keep it from the love of my life. Hojo is there in my father office. Along with my younger brother. "Hmm? There you are my dears. Tell me how was it? do anything new? learn anything new?" Hojo knew i knew... "Actually Hojo I did learn some very new things. When are you free i think we need to talk along with my father as well." i never thought id be so hard to not just say 'what the hell!? why did you both keep this from me!?' but no i keep my cool so sephiroth wouldnt know, Thats the last thing this company needs. "Zoryl? Are you ok? I mean you just figured out the biggest thing in your life and yet your still not flipping. This isnt normal." so now my brother knew. did everyone know? "maybe im just waiting for you to open your mouth so i can cut you in half? how would that feel Rufus?" Why saying this holding my sword to him. "Zorly Shinra that is enough! Id advise you to stop before its to late!" And there it was the real monster speaking. my father. i put my sword down. "So sephiroth how was it? did tou have a nice time. i know what happened so please tell me you feel as i heard about Zorly?" so is anything that happens a sercert? my father knew this too? "Sir i do feel a very speacal thing for Zorly i do want to marry her and be with her but sir i cant do all that now. i am only 13 you know?" awe sephiroth did love me. "Good! Now everyone leave besides Zorly and Hojo the three of us need to talk." i didnt want to talk now. I would just get mad at them both.


	10. The Talk

Thay all left and now it was just Hojo, my father and me. I just wanted to slice them both in half for hiding this from me. "So that damn Turk Vincent finally spilled about you. I knew he would never make a good father as me for Sephiroth. Then that pathatic Vorn was a good cook but i never thought he would have Vincent tell you. It was Vorns job." Hojo said with disgrace. "I know you hate Vincent but he feels more then a father then him" as i point to my father. "Your just mad Hojo that Lucrecia loved him more and didn't want him is all that mess!" "Zorly! That mess is also the man you feel inlove with. You do know thats the other reason Lucrecia did it. She did it because you and Sephiroth are bound to get married and if Vincent was the father of that child then Sephiroth would not be Sephiroth! Then you would be marring no one." Of course my father dad to have his stupid points. "Wait if i am Jenova's real child and Sephiroth has her cells..then wouldnt we be siblings?" i really hoped not. "No Lucrecia and I are his real parents. Your real parents are Jenova and-" "Hojo! Do not finish that sentence! You know when he is ready to say it he will. As you remember her father can not say anything for a long time." My father sounded so real about something for once. "So when will i know? havn't things been hidden enough from me? I'm sick of the hiddings! Now someone tell me!" They just looked at me like i was insane and shook my head. They had the look to just drop it. "Zorly you do get why you can't tell Sephiroth right?" Hojo asked. "Yes...I can turn into my real Jenova form and look like my mother." I was honestly scared on what that would look like..."Good so if you dont have any questions then i believe we all can go to what we need to." my father said that like something was up. "Zorly come with me...We are going to show you your true form." Hojo had to say that. Why can't i just wait. im ok with waiting. My father grabbed his phone and pushed a few bottons "Yes Angel sweetheart will you call down to Sephiroth and tell him to come up to my office please?" I knew they were gonna talk about me while i was going to go thru hell. "Zorly are you coming? I know you don't want to see this but you have to." Hojo just really wanted to see this didn't he. "Fine but only if this is the last time!" I never wanted to see it in the first place...


	11. Three Years Later

Three years have pasted since i saw that hideous thing i can become just because of a name. I havnt thought about it in a while till today...Sephiroth and I have been together for three years and he took me out for it and bought this most wonderfulest necklace. He said 'Your father told me it was your real mothers and that you would love it so he sold me it.' Oh dear if you only knew. Then he said "We tell each other everything right? Tomorrow sometime i have something big to tell you before the ball. I wanted to yell out to him 'My real name is Zorly Jenova Anax!' My father like the past two years is having a ball the night after the real day. At least he gives us our night alone. As i was getting my dressed fitted for the night to come Sephiroth came in with Lazard who is in charge of SOLDIER. Thank god i had my robe on. "Oh love..I'm sorry. I didn't know you wernt dressed." He's is always so nice to me. "Oh sure. You just wanted to see me in my new dress." He can never pull things over my head. I don't even know why he tries. "Well whatever the case I don't mind. As long as see your face" I said it with a smile seeing how last night was pure. "Zorly, How good is it to see you before you get all prettied up" Lazard was always a kind man. He used to be the highest rank of SOLDIER. "Yes Lazard but even before everything she still looks drop dead amazingly wonderful." How sweet of him. If only he knew the true me i guess...would he still think I'm as good as he says? "Of course Sephiroth. Now Zorly surly Sephiroth told you last night about what he had to tell you today?" I just shook my head. What could be so important? "Well two men that I saw a few weeks ago who were very strong young men. They are the same age as you two. I'm going to make them 1st class SOLDIER. As for you two...you both will be Top Rank SOLDIER. They will be at the ball tonight. Their names are Angeal and Genesis. Angeal is the one with black hair and then the other is Genesis. They will be moving on you two's floor and now the art Sephiroth wanted to tell you last night." I was kinda scared what if him and i got moved away from each other. I wanted to meet these two and were very happy they were going to come around but...what would this mean for us... "Zorly your father told me last night that we would be moving in together! I'm scraed and im sure you are too and yes we're only sixteen but this is a big step in our lifes! Tonight will be the best night of your life. I can promise this more then anything." I wonder what he was thinking and what my fsther had planned too. What did those two know that i didn't. Lazard even had the look of not knowing...


	12. The Unforgetable night at the ball

Once I got ready I heard a knock. "Hello. I know your thinking that I'm planing something evil but Sephiroth came to me three days ago and none of this was my plan. Now I will go before he comes. I'm sure tonight will be lovely" Before i could even say anything there my father went. Then something weired happened Vorn came in with not anyone but Vincent. "Vincent! What are you doing here!?" I gave him a huge hug! "And what about old Vorn?" Oh poor Vorn so i gave him a hug as well. "So what are you two doing here?" I asked thru i didnt care because all that matter is that they are here. "Well Vincent is going to be hiding in the vents to see the ball and I'm here for the ball!" Something still seemed wrong... "Why is he going to hide in the vents and why would he want to see the ball anyway. Nothing that new about it?" I know something is up but what? "Zorly I came here to make you do the right thing and to keep an eye on you. Remember that little girl that you will always be to me. Please don't let anything change that little girl. Stay the same and make the choices that make you happy and that you know are right and won't ruin anything about the real you. The real you as The Jenova side...and the Zorly that can over power anything and doesn't slow down or stop for anyone...Never change ok? for me!" He looked like he about to cry and i can feel it too. I felt his feelings and how he felt scared and hurt about something but i can't make it out..."Of course Vincent!" and there was a knock and Vincent hid in my bathroom. "Come in" I said hoping it was someone safe... "Dear are you ready? Oh! Vorn! I'm so happy you got my note! I'm so happy to see you came too! Only makes it better." Thank god it was only Sephiroth. "Sephiroth..you know how We talked about telling everything to each other. Well if i tell you something you have to promise that you wont tell ANYONE! this is going to be a really bad thing and i need it to be kept! Hojo of all people can not know!" I hoped he wouldnt freak out... "Of course anything. What's wrong sweetie?" How can he be so nice all the time? Why is he only nice to me? "Well There is a man I want you to meet! Remember how i talk about Vincent all the time? Well he's here! But he is going to watch the ball from the vents. Please don't tell?" '...or flip out' i thought. "Oh really! This is even greater! Where is he!?" I knew i could always count on him. "Hello Sephiroth, Im Vincent Valentine. It is so ncie to meet you. The one who Zorly's heart is set to is as wonderful as his m-" i hope he is about to change that...please "Wonderful as I've heard! thru Vorn of course. Now if you excuse me i must be going. Zorly you look so amazing that the lifestream is glowing on you." before Sephiroth or i could say anything he was gone... "Now my beauiful princesses lets go. shall we?" So we walked down and Vorn was already there somehow. My father announced us "My daughter Zorly Shinra and her boyfriend for three years Septhiroth!" Everyone clapped. I never really understood why my father did this every year. Main because he really liked Sephiroth...It's sicken sometimes. We danced then I found Lazard and I finally met these two boys. "Hello I'm Zorly! If you need anything i will be here for your needs! Just a click away!" "And I'm Sephiroth. I'm not as outgoing as her but I will hel you in battle and training." Lazard had that 'Sephiroth be nice' look. "Hello My name is Genesis and this is my best friend Angeal. We are very pleased to meet you both." Genesis...something about this name i felt...i dont know..weird..But as for Angeal he seemed like a honorale man. "Well tomorrow we all can meet in Lazards Office and Talk more yes? Right now i have something i need to do." And There went Sephiroth...I felt Vincent..He was going to my head and sending me links that i should be careful Genesis and they didn't just find him and for me for go read the some files on them both. I sent him back that i couldnt right now but i will and the second i do ill come see him and we can talk about about it. "Everyone please. I have something i need to say." Oh no why was Sephiroth up there...I dont feel good about this. "Zorly please come here. I need my one and only up here with me." So i came up and he started with his plan of his. "Zorly, I love you and you know that and the second i laid eyes on you i felt something amazing about you. Like we share the same thing inside. Zorly I talked to your father and was certain this is what i do and i feel the same way. Most likely more. I know were only 16 but we have the rest of our life together and you know that just as much as me. Zorly Shirna, Will you please marry me?" I felt everything stop and realized this was it...what everyone was so excited about and i felt i dont know. Then i got the mind messages again...'Zorly do what you wish but remember how things don't always work unless your forcefull about them. Do what your heart says.'...I finally answered even tho i was about to ball because i was so happy.. "Yes, Of course i will. Why did you even have to ask?" And that was that...


	13. being replaced?

It's been five days since the ball...our newest 1st class SOLDIER are very...hmm? how do i put it...different...Angeal is all about honor, dreams and all that good stuff. Then Genesis is one of those guys that are in to poems and all that. He has this thing where he loves to say every word of Loveless. I do mean everything too. Lazard called us to his office about something my father came up with he wanted us to know. Sephiroth was already there and so was I. Angeal came first with a weird confused look on his face. "So Hojo was just on about how he needs to find her? Who is her?" I don't think Hojo would tell everyone about Lucrecia? "He does that sometimes...I don't think anyone knows who..." Oh Sephiroth you know that her was your real mother... "Oh yep. He is a very stange that Hojo...kinda crazy too..." I think saying that is better then 'Hey everyone he is talking about Sephiroths real birth mother!' Tho he thinks that Jenova is his mother but he doesnt know who or what Jenova is. "Sorry i'm late everyone could not find my Loveless book." Is that all Genesis cared about was Loveless. Yes it is a good play but I believe fighting monesters to save lifes is better. "Now that you all are here...Sephiroth will be going with Angeal and Genesis to make sure they finally pass as 1st class SOLDIER. Zorly my wonderful powerful female who your father really wants you too do something that might mess up a lot. I can not say what because i do not know what. You know i'd tell you tho if i knew. Now all four of you go up there and see the President. He wants to see all of you. Good luck boys on your mission." Lazard was always the best at his job. So we head up...yay us...I wonder what he's up to now. "Why does the President hate us?" I knew one of them would ask but why Angeal? "He loves Sephiroth...i'm sure he wont hate you two either...i honestly think im the only one he hates." I knew he wouldnt hate them... "No...I mean as in why does he hardly care about SOLDIER? We fight monsters and wars. Arn't we a big part in this company?" ...Oh Angeal..if you only understood the monster i'd really love to kill.. "We're not Turks. Turks are amazing fighters and if one of us were to fight one now we would lose...even with help with someone else...There is only one SOLDIER memeber that he really cares about...Thats Sephiroth." I hope these questions stop...We were close to his office.. Sephiroth gave me that don't worry i still love you look. "Zorly..you know how much your father puts you thru I'm here for you and i love you." I knew that he would say it too. I just smiled at him. I heard that stupid voice again...Hojo..."Sir please! We can Zorly! He will tell her ANYTHING! Please! You don't get it! We can another and then we wont need Zorly and she can finally be free. She's getting worst you know...she needs to learn how to control it.." Control what? and what do they need me to do...who is he? "What's going on now that i just know that i can't controll and who i need to talk to?" "Zorly...I can't tell you..ask your father..." i just looked at him and of course no answer. Shocker! "Later we will talk. Hojo stay here and all three can talk about brunch-" "BRUNCH?! Who in the hell said i wanted to go with you two? I hate both-" "I'll be going to my dear sister. Surely this will be fun!" Oh great someone let Rufus the rat out. "I didn't know the zoo let it's animals out?" so he put a gun to my head. "What are you going to do? Shoot? Go ahead. I can't die you. You know that!" So he shot me in the chest and with in seconds it healed. "What did i tell you? God your so stupid sometimes." I could tell that Angeal and Genesis were shocked. Only if they knew i wasn't human... "Both of you stop! Now! Rufus go!" why is my father mad? Rufus never does anything bad to him. In shock Rufus left. "Now what i called all four of you up here. You three will go today so Genesis and Angeal can pass as 1st class SOLDIER. Zorly...You have the next two days off. I'm highered someone to come see you tomorrow to explain a few things and give you somethings. Sephiroth will get that same tonight when they stay at where ever they pick. Tomorrow they will fight tho. You three are going to RocketTown. Zorly...I want to go to the old Manor today...I'm sorry i have said this but you need to fix somethings there for Hojo." Why did my father want to go there? "Why? I don't want to wake things up there. Like the monsters...Thanks to Hojo" I gave him 'i really hate what you did to him look' "What i did? Oh please. He did it himself!" That Hojo is crossing the line. "Shut up Hojo! He never did anything besides be in love! Your still mad! Look at what you got out of it tho!" He got Sephiroth...a child from her...What else would he want? "You three better go pack. I need to speak with Zorly and Hojo alone.." Now what did my father want with me...So they left... My father told me about how im not going to be able to control my monster inside soon. Hojo wanted me to find her so they can make another Sephiroth...just incase i fail...My father also wants Sephiroth to try for a child soon, Thats who is coming to see us...


	14. Our Brunch Talk

So i went to brunch with my father and Rufus and Septhiroth. Not how I planed my day to start... "So Septhiroth I know you will make sure they pass tomorrow! You have never failed me! Thats why i want my whole family here so we can talk. Now that you are going to marry my only daughter you are of course family." "Thank you sir. It means a lot." Septhiroth is always so nice...He can be a smartass and a bad boy but to some people he is the best too. "Isn't it funny that Rufus and rat are the same? I just read it online!" i had to get that out of my system...I knew why my father called us here. "Shut up Zorly! Or i'll let the cat out of the bag." "Rufus! Didn't I tell you to stop! Zorly is not being bad a lot!" wow...he stood up for me? Septhiroth is even surprised... "Now before you two can start another fight its time we all talk. Zorly and Septhiroth are going to marry as soon as the two new member are 1st class.-" "Can't we wait a little be longer father?" "No Zorly we can not...I'm sorry...but that night i want grandchildren. I'm not getting any younger. If my grandchildren wish it then they will get the copmany over Rufus-" "What!? You promised! It's my company!" "Rufus you're causing a sence! and no it is already in my will. Anyway when they have children they are going to be prefect because of Septhiroth and Zorly genes. Right Zorly?" ...no...i know what will happen...it will to many Jenova cells...I can't let this happen... "..um...yeah...sure..." My father knew what I was thinking... "Zorly..Don't worry...everything will ok and your child will be prefect...please give it a try..." He can't do this to me... "Zorly it's not like it will happen in one night...We're going to have to try. We will get it tho!" ...i'm speechless... "Well I'm glad we all talked! Septhiroth has to go now and So do I. Zorly please go to the Manor and take care of that." I knew he wanted me to ask Vincent about what i have to controll. Why would anyone explain it here for me...


	15. Control

So here i am in Nibelheim...i don't understand any of this...I'm sick of this... "Hi! Are you in SOLDIER?! Do you know Septhiroth!?" A girl asking me this? She seems about 12 "Yes and yes. I'm Zorly Shinra. Nice to meet you. Who are you?" "My name is Tifa! I like expoloring! Wait Zorly?! As in the Shinra princess?! Wow! You and Septhiroth are going to get married soon right!? I want my Papa to take me to Wedding! He said it's not long and there is no way we would make it in." She seems nice. I wonder about her mother? "How about this Tifa I will send you a inventation for it ok? I'll bring it here for you and will set up a way for you to get there. You can even stay in the Shinra hotel! ill give you backstage passes to my concert too!" "Realllyy! All that for me!? Thanks a lot! I gotta go and tell my friends!" So glad she is happy. I can sense she has had a tough time in life..right now...maybe if a try to read her ill understand. wait...where did she go. damn she's fast. Guess I better go back to what i'm here for. I wonder why Vincent has to tell him. I hate waking him all the time like this. There is something different about the Manor..I can't seem to understand i whole lot but my mind feels odd here then normal. The stairs even feel different. hmmp. oh well its not a bad different just a different different. like a middle different just kinda make you feel funny thats all. "I knew you come sooner or later. Let me guess your father sent you about control? but you don't know what anyone is talking about." "AHHH! Don't scare me like that Vincent! I thought you were sleeping!?" "Well i was but i felt you coming and knew why so i guess i should explain then practice!" "Practice...yes explain first.." "So when they say control they mean the Jenova inside of you. As you know you are the daughter of someone fairly strong and messed up and monster like! but thats not the point because your different from her. Thats why im going to show you this and teach and explain so you can control. We don't want an another Jenova now do we? So lets see the Jenova will start to spread more and you will have problems with it. The best thing to do is just take a breath and think of what means most to you. I mean truely means a lot. You will feel it coming and if will take over your mind so make your mind think about good things like i just said it will go away. if it doesnt you it does take over you can go back to you. say your in a hard fight and need the stregth think of good things. there are a couple more things but im not that worried about it. like if you couldnt go back there are words but if that happens come to me. Septhiroth has a huge factor on all this too. he can never know your true name because of this. now want some practice?" thats a lot to take in for one day... "No i think ill be good. Septhiroth will be gone a couple days ill practise then. thanks a lot"


	16. the search

Three weeks have past since The three of them left..i have my conrtol now of the Jenova...Its raining tho...The rain always effects the Jenova and im not sure why...maybe i should go ask my father where they are again...ive asked so many times...

Great he's not in his office..maybe ill check the meeting room...yep a meeting. well this is important...ill just go in..."Where are they?! have you heard anything yet?!" "Zorly! im in a meeting please wait till im done." "No! im going to find them now! I'm leaving! call me if you need me!" "What about the rain? come to think of that?" "Ill be fine..."

Where should i check frist? how about Junon...nope not here...hmm...how about Costa Del Sol..should i fly or swim? i think swiming will be faster im sure...not here either...to bad its raining...i love the beach on a nice warm day...thats how i found out i can turn into a mermaid...Vincent and i used to go to the beach all the time..there is a lot about me im learning..or have learned...or going to learn...like my wings for example. ive known about them all my life..but i dont know why they are white one time and black the other...same thing with my eyes...they are purple most of the time but other times they can be black or red or even blue like all the other SOLDIER memebers...but they have mako in them...i don't...i wonder if Vincent knows anything...oh well back on my mission! i think ill try the Gold Saucer. Maybe they decided to take a brake..hmm? not here either...maybe ill check up by the colder areas...oh wait ill try Rocket Town! Maybe Cid has seen them...now where is cid..oh probable working on that new rocket..Shinra is sending Cid to space to find out whats up there and stuff. "Cid?...are you here?..Its me Zorly? Remember me? Shinra Presidents daughter and Vorn was my butler.." Vorn is from Rocket Town..Cid is his uncle or something like that. But they are close. Cid got Vorn his job actually. Vorn feels like he owes Cid his life sometimes because of that. Vorn used to be a really bad kid. He was always getting in trouble and cid was always getting Vorn out of messes. Cid told him that he messed up this job he was not to help Vorn again because Cid could lose his job too and his job is making his dreams come true. "Zorly? Damn i of course i remember you! i heard your getting married. your going up so fast! I'm sure Vorn is proud!" "Thanks Cid..how have you been?" "Great! working on this rocket is my life! my dream will come true when i get in space! are you going to watch it left off? it will soon you know!" "Of course ill be there! Im sorry but im in a hurry..have you seen Septhiroth and two other men? they have gone missing..well they were on a mission and havnt been back and no ones heard anything." "No sorry dear i havent..."

Maybe they are in the cold winter areas..its worth a check...they were not at the forgotten city and thats basically all there is here...besides that weird cave...but i know Septhiroth wouldnt go to the Northencave with out me...I'm the only one who knows about it and how to get thru it...Its where Jenova and i were found...i dont think Septhiroth even knows about it...Well there is a couple more places...Wait! what his looking for me? he would go to Nibelhem! ill go there. If hes not there then..who knows...ill fly back it will be quicker. as i was flying back i saw a cave...so i stoped..i wonder whats in here...ive never been here before..but it feels...so...i dont know...i feel like i know this place...Its really pretty tho...it has a lot of crystals...wait! thats Lucrecia..."Lucrecia?" "Zorly...Look at you...how are you and Septhiroth? how is he...I have dreams of him a lot...what about Vincent..." It looks like she sleeping in the crystal but i can hear her?..."Everything and one are fine...What are you doing here?" "Im hiding..please dont tell anyone im here...you must go now...please...come back again tho.." "of course..."

that was weird...but i need to find them! ill go to Nibelhem right now...nope...they are not here...ill check the mountains tho...walking thru these mountains gives me this weird feeling...hey thats right! there is a reactor but here...i guess i could check it why here...but this reactor is different...it has monsters in it...projects that Hojo has done...wait...the door at the top of the stairs say..JENOVA...she must be in there...maybe i shouldnt look..or should i? whats is it gonna hurt...hmm? it looks a metal version of her...she must be behind it ...wait...whats this feeling...i see Septhiroth...and some other kid...a SOLDIER member..two of them..they are trying to stop Septhiroth...why is Septhiroth acting Different...i feel really...i cant control it...the...Jenova...

"Zorly! are you better now!?" hmm? whos talking and where am i? it sound like...Vincent.. "Vincent...?" "Yes..your at the manson...your Jenova got you..." "Vincent...i saw something..Septhirtoh..taking Jenovas...head and...two other people..." "I know...That is whats going to happen in the future...When Septhiroth find out the truth about the Jenova Cells..." "Cant i stop it?" "no...im sorry...you need to get back tho to Shinra.." "Wait..have you seen Septhiroth? im looking for him.." "No i have not. now get back..."


	17. the plan

The three of them coming back to..I missed them all..I got my Jenova conrtoled but i feel like i should tell my father about it something...I could always ask vicent..ill go there right now. I have a feeling that lady coming this way is for me...

"Miss Shinra..your father wants to see you..he says its very important and to come right now."

oh great..what could he want..i need to talk to vincent...ill just walk up there real fast and be gone..i want to be back before they get back. I want to meet them when they get here.

"But sir! I think it would really help the company out if we did this!"

"Reeve! I run this place! If i wanted to do what you wanted i would have made you president!"

I always wondered why my father was so mean to Reeve. I think he is one the smartest niceest people here at Shira. "Hello! you called for me father? Please make it fast i have other things to do before they return. Hello Reeve!" "Hello Zorly, Always a pleasure to see you." "why thank you Reeve. Same to you!"

"Are you two done? I'm in no mood for this happy fest! Reeve you may leave us! Rethink your ideas and come back!"

"yes sir..bye Zorly..Stop in sometime!" "I'd love too Reeve! have a nice day!"

I knew that look on my fathers face...He was planing something...either that or i was in trouble...I hope neither...Im not in a planing or yelling mood..."Zorly! i have had the best idea this month! I think it is time for a little contest! I think we need maybe one more first class with you guys! I want you figure out how it will go! You and Lazard can figure it all out today! War is tough and one more first will be nice." Is he kidding me right now? not all the firsts were at war.."Um...Father...not all the firsts were at war...I still could have went...you just wouldnt send me!" he just looked at me...that look of you know why i couldnt..."That is all Zorly! go to Lazards office and plane away."

Great...What about going to Vincent today..I guess there is still a little bit of time..I liked Lazard..He was the head of all of the SOLDIER. I never saw him fight tho.."Hey Lazard! are you busy?"

"Of course not! I know why your here. Your father already calle me." why cant he just call me? he always makes me go up there and talk to him. i dont think the man has ever called me. Even when im not here he calls Septhiroth or someone else.."yeah i think we should wait for the rest of the firsts...is that okay?" "Im sorry Zorly but we cant..your father wants this by the time they come back...i thought make you guys go in with the seconds and see who the best is then train them by your self and then test them...I will only pick one first class to do this tho." i really hope he does not say me..."It will most likely be Angeal. He seems the calmest out of all of you. Will this work for you?" "Yes it will! thanks! i gotta run tho! bye!" i hate running out like that but i gotta go...oh wait...what time is it? Damn! they will be here in 15 mins...No way ill be able to go talk to Vincent today. I guess i better go meet them really fast. Back up to my father office.

what the hell is Rufus doing up here! "Who let the rat out of the testing area?" "Zorly! dont Start! if your brother is going to get this Company then he must know how to work it." yeah and learning from you makes even more sense..Whatever. I think i see their helicoper! It is theres! yay!

As soon as Septhiroth got off i ran to him and jumped in his arms and gave him a huge kiss! "Miss me much?" he had a smile when saying that..Why is that happy thing.."Of course i did!" "What about us? Angeal and i were gone too!" "yes i miss all three off you! some much to tell you!"

i could see it in my fathers eyes he was to talk.."Boys! it is so good to see you! Good time i hope? I have a plan to tell you so meet up here later. Septhiroth! you better take my baby out tonight! she really missed you!" why is he being nice...


	18. Cloud from Nibelheim

Things have been changing around here..My father wants changes...I have a bad feeling about it...he has been overly nice to me. He has made the first class take on a second class. He wants more first classes. Only one tho so we all had to pick one and get them ready to become a first class. weve been switching them up. one day i have one person then the next i have someone else. all four of them are really good but i have a feeling that Zach will be the one who becomes our first class. Today Septhiroth and i are giving the 3rd classes intruductions. Genesis and Angeal are on a misson on their own. were still at war with Wutai so they are out fighting that. Sepithroth and i are joining them later. "Being in SOLDIER isnt a fun treat. You all picked this path for whatever reason. But now youre here and youre in this. you will be helping in a big way by being here. i hope you all enjoy this. now we will meet you all one by one. please step up." Septhiroths speach made me wonder what he would do if he had the choice to be here like us..."Miss Zorly! may i speak to you" i felt as tho i have heard that voice before...i turned around and there he was. Cid but i call him the rocket man. Cid is buliding a rocket to go to space for Shinra. I dont really know all the details. "Cid! how have you been? hows the rocket coming?" "Fine so far. i have had some damn problems tho!" "im sorry. did you need anything?" "I need an app with your dad before i go back tonight..can you please help me out?" "Surly! Reno! take Cid up to my father now and tell him i sent him." i was always willing to help Cid because he was such a nice guy to me. I met him when i was younger. He didnt live that far from the Manson. "Zorly are you ready to meet them?" "Yes hun." So a boring day just meeting one by one and answer their questions, going over whatever we have too. Were finally on the S's tho. Hopfully done soon..."Hello im cloud! im 16 and came from Nibelheim." Nibelheim...this kid...im sure ive seen him before...maybe he knows that little girl i met once.. "Hello Cloud. It's a pleasure to meet you! i see you are on the purple team? you will be with Septhiroth or i mostly likely on missions. So from Nibelheim huh? thats my favorite place...i live in the manor for a long time. it was before you were born tho im sure. what is your reason for joining?" "I joined because of Septhiroth. I want to be just like him..a hero." "Well you are in the pperfect place for that Cloud. Thank you for joining." Septhiroth gets so used to people saying thats why they join to the point where i get so used to him saying that to every one who joins. only thing that is different is the name. the more we moved on the more i thought about Cloud and Nibelheim.. "Zorly, Septhiroth please come to my office RIGHT NOW." Does he just use that so he can hear his own voice? I hate loud speakers. "I wonder what he wants..." "Zorly i wouldnt worry about it..lets just get going and see whats going on."


	19. The rush

My father was acting funny...overly nice lately. We were at war but he was nice to sephiroth and I...he's always nice to sephiroth tho but not me? Maybe I should ask him or see what he has to say right now. "You called mr president. Is something wrong with the war?" Why septhiroth nice to this man...the man that runs Shinra is a monster why be nice... "septhiroth, zorly I have something I want you both to do. The war has caused Great Depression on the people of the world. septhiroth being the hero of this war so far everyone is looking to him. Everyone is looking up at him. Zorly being zorly everyone already loves her and you two are fighting by each other side and they all eat that up! You guys are the power couple of the world and being engaged to one of another they are expecting a wedding soon. So I want to bring the wedding date closer! To bring happiness to this war. Like my little girl her says we all need a little sunshine on a raining day or something like that. I would like you guys to marry in two days. There will be no time for a honeymoon tho so that will have to wait till after war." Is he crazy!? I love septhiroth to death but...i wanted to plan this wedding with him and not rush into it... "It's there is a sunshine after raining day so it may be raining now but don't worry that sunshine will be up soon. Why rush into it like this tho. I wanted to wait a little longer and hardly anything is planed out. We are still planing this..." "Zorly my dear I know this isn't what you wanted but think of how happy everyone will be. You can still plan this. We won't send you out to war or septhiroth for the next couple days till it's planed all the way and after you both are married." septhiroth said nothing..why...he wanted to be married so bad... "septhiroth what do you think? Marry her now so she will be forever yours?" "Sir I love zorly and can't wait to make mine but if zorly isn't ready yet then maybe we should wait" he had to say that..his look is like someone got him a puppy and let him get close to it and then killed it slowly in front of him...how could I say no... "Fine...but him and I get to plan everything.." I loved him yes, did I want to marry him yes. Why is it that I'm not ready yet...I've been with him for years and years...I wanted to run to Vincent and cry to him and ask him for my help...would he be okay with me to married him this fast...I want him at my wedding..but he won't be.. "The wedding will be a festival! Everyone from every where will be there! It will be the most wonderful wedding ever!" "Father...there's something I need to do before we start the planning if you would please excuse me" I ran off to my room..I even took the stairs...my room was dark I didn't even care I needed to think...go to Vincent or not...what if he's not okay with and is disappointed in me... "I'm not disappointed zorly...I promise...do what you think is right and I'll still love you...no matter what I'll love you zorly...you're special to me...I want you to be happy. That's all...he may be her and his son but think all the happy people and how happy you will be...I don't want me to be the only thing holding you back..." The lights came one it was him...he woke up knowing that I needed him... "Vincent!" I ran to his arms as he held me and I cried... "I'm scared...things could wrong and the marriage won't matter anymore...you know what could happen...I don't want to risk all that..." "Zorly things will be fine...I can stay long so please go up and plan the wedding of a life time...you know I will a from a far watching it... If anything go spend every cent that bastard you call father has." Then he was gone. I need to go up there and plan this wedding...Vincent knows best and always has. I needed to do this... There was a knock..who could have it been... "Zorly...it's septhiroth..can I come in and we can talk.." "Yes come in" he looked happy but worried...I'm sure he knew why I left... "septhiroth I love you and you know that. I'm ready to be yours for the rest of my life..I've know for all these years and never once had a doubt about us being together...I'm ready for this marriage so let's go and plan this! After the war tho promise me that we have a lovely honeymoon..." "Yes my love I promise"


End file.
